infiniteregressfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecy Creek Police Department
The Prophecy Creek Police Department is the local law enforcement authority in Prophecy Creek, Pennsylvania. Lysander Michener joined the Department in November of 1974 and became a detective with the Major Case Unit in September of 1983. Winsome Donne joined the Department in December of 2002 and became a detective with the Major Case Unit in December of 2011. The Department consists of an Operations Division, a Services Division, and a Criminal Investigations Division: Operations The Operations Division is the largest and most visible division within the Police Department. Consisting of mostly uniformed patrol officers, they are the first to respond to calls for service. The Operations Division consists of four sections: District 1, District 2, Special Operations, and Animal Control. Services The Services Division consists of the three major sections. The Support Services Section (Information Services, Property Management, Building & Grounds, Vehicle Maintenance and the Fiscal & Purchasing Unit), the Communications Section (E-911, Crime Analysis, Police Information Technology, and G.I.S.) and Grants/Volunteers. CID The Criminal Investigations Division consists of a Major Case Unit, a Narcotics Unit, a Forensics Unit, and the Intelligence Unit. CID is led by the Deputy Chief of Police and two Lieutenants. The Major Case Unit and Forensics Unit answer directly to the Criminal Investigative Section (CIS) Commander, while Narcotics and the Intelligence Unit answer directly to the Special Investigative Section (SIS) Commander. Major Case Unit The Major Case Unit is a specialized unit within the Department that is responsible for criminal investigations that are time consuming, require specialized expertise or are of a serious nature. The unit consists of one Sergeant and six detectives who are cross-trained in a secondary specialty area and will be assigned to cases involving robbery/homicide, financial crimes, property crimes, sex crimes, bank robbery, and intelligence gathering. Narcotics The Department's Narcotics/Vice Unit consists of one Sergeant and four Detectives. The Unit is responsible for investigating vice and drug violations within the city, participating in undercover operations, and assisting other local, state and federal agencies. Additionally, these officers provide lectures and training sessions to parents, school officials, and civic organizations in a variety of drug related areas. Forensics The Forensics Unit is responsible for collecting and processing all evidence for the Department. This unit is staffed with one forensic supervisor and one detective. The Unit is required to maintain expertise in all the latest scientific methods of latent print development, trace evidence, blood splatter interpretation, alternative light source evidence collection and documentation of crime scenes. The Forensics Unit, on-call 24 hours a day, has numerous sections that include, but are not limited to, evidence processing, photograph development, and latent print identification. Intelligence The Intelligence unit is comprised of one detective, one crime analyst and two volunteers with extensive experience in the intelligence field. This unit looks for trends in crime that may be useful to officers in the field to address on-going crime. The unit also provides intelligence to detectives in an attempt to solve crimes that have already been committed. The Intelligence Unit gathers information from a wide variety of sources, such as citizens, suspects, police officers, cellular phone records, and other agency's tax records. Appearances * The Danger of Being Me * Otherkind Category:Organizations